1931-32 OHA Intermediate Groups
This is the 1931-32 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Intermediate series: The weather was very mild in January which caused many games to be cancelled. In Groups 6 & 12 no games at all were played. There were artificial ice rinks in only 13 Ontario cities - Kingston, Belleville, Oshawa, Hamilton, Grimsby, Niagara Falls, Port Colborne, Galt, Kitchener, Stratford, London, Chatham, Windsor, and Toronto. Because of the delay, the Ontario Hockey Association decided that the intermediate teams would not participate in the Allan Cup playoffs, as they had done in previous seasons. This allowed the intermediate final to be held at about the same time as the Allan Cup final. ='Group 1'= ='Group 2-3'= Standings Final 2 games total goals *'Oshawa' 5 Bowmanville 3 *'Oshawa' 10 Bowmanville 0 Oshawa beat Bowmanville 15 goals to 3. ='Group 3'= It combined with Group 2 into Group 2-3. ='Group 4'= Standings Semi Final 2 games total goals *'Beaverton' 5 Port Perry 4 *'Beaverton' 3 Port Perry 2 Beaverton beat Port Perry 8 goals to 6. Final 2 games total goals *'Markham' 5 Beaverton 2 *'Markham' 5 Beaverton 1 Markham beat Beaverton 10 goals to 3. ='Group 5'= This group was split into two, partially because of the mild weather. Part 1 (Only 2 teams) 2 games total goals *'Doherty' 6 University of Toronto 1 *'Doherty' 9 University of Toronto 0 Toronto Doherty beat University of Toronto 15 goals to 1. Part 2 Games *'Aurora' 3 Richmond Hill 0 *'Richmond Hill' 4 Newmarket 3 *'Willowdale' 7 Richmond Hill 5 *'Aurora' 4 Newmarket 1 *'Willowdale' won Newmarket dropped out. *'Willowdale' 4 Aurora 0 Standings Note:Both Toronto Doherty and Willowdale advanced to the 1931-32 OHA Intermediate Playoffs. ='Group 6'= No games could be played in this group because of the mild weather and lack of artificial ice in the area. All the teams dropped out except for Oakville, which was declared the winner. ='Group 7'= Standings Only two games were played in January - Elora 2 Hespeler 1 & Elora 2 Acton 0. The mild weather then stopped the schedule. The schedule was then restarted in February: At this halfway point in the schedule Elmira dropped out. The schedule was then suspended and the playoffs began. Acton got a bye. Semi Final ''Sudden death Elora 3 Hespeler 1 Final 2 games total goals *Acton 2 Elora 2 *'Acton 4' Elora 2 Acton beat Elora 6 goals to 4. ='Group 8'= This group was unaffected by the mild weather since all the towns except Dunnville had artificial ice. Standings Semi Final 2 games total goals *Port Colborne 2 Grimsby 2 *'Port Colborne' 3 Grimsby 1 Port Colborne beat Grimsby 5 goals to 3. Final *Port Colborne 1 Niagara Falls 1 *'Port Colborne' 1 Niagara Falls 0 Port Colborne beat Niagara Falls 2 goals to 1. ='Group 9'= Standings Final 2 games total goals *Port Dover 1 Simcoe 1 Port Dover won because Simcoe was disqualified for ineligible players. ='Group 10'= Standings Third Place Playoff Sudden death *'Hamilton Patricias' 4 Woodstock 2 Semi Final Sudden death *'Hamilton Patricias' 3 Paris Greenshirts 2 Final 2 games total goals *'Hamilton' 3 Brantford 2 *Hamilton 3 Brantford 3 Hamilton Patricias beat Brantford 6 goals to 5. ='Group 11'= Standings Final 2 games total goals *'Windsor' 3 Western 0 *'Windsor' 3 Western 2 Windsor beat University of Western Ontario 6 goals to 2. ='Group 12'= Because of the mild weather no games could be played in this group and the entire season was cancelled. ='Group 13'= Only two teams: Amherstburg-La Salle & Blenheim Warwicks. Four game series *'Blenheim 3' Amherstburg 2 *'Amherstburg 8' Blenheim 4 *'Amherstburg 7' Blenheim 4 *Amherstburg 3 Blenheim 3 Amherstburg-La Salle won 2 wins to 1, 1 tie. ='Group 14'= Standings Balance of statistics unavailable. Final Sudden death *'Goderich' 2 Mitchell 0 ='Group 15'= Standings Semi Final 2 games total goals *'Stratford' 4 Preston 1 *'Stratford' 3 Preston 2 Stratford beat Preston 7 goals to 3. Final 2 games total goals *'Stratford' 7 Kitchener 2 *'Kitchener' 1 Stratford 0 Stratford beat Kitchener 7 goals to 3. ='Group 16'= Section A Standings Arthur drew a bye. Semi Final Sudden death *'Harriston' 5 Palmerston 0 Final Sudden death *'Harriston' 3 Arthur 1 Section B Teams Only two games were played in January - Durham beat Owen Sound 5-4 & 2-0 - before the mild weather stopped the schedule. Walkerton and Owen Sound dropped out and the two remaining teams played a final series. Final 2 games total goals *Durham 2 Wiarton 2 *Durham 1 Wiarton 1 (Tied 3-3) *'Durham' 2 Wiarton 1 Durham beat Wiarton 5 goals to 4. Group Final 2 games total goals *'Durham' 4 Harriston 2 *'Harriston' 2 Durham 0 (Tied 4-4) *'Harriston' 1 Durham 0 Harriston beat Durham 5 goals to 4. ='Group 17'= Standings ='Group 18'= Section A Coldwater (won), Barrie, Midland, Orillia, Penetang. Statistics unavailable. Section B Gravenhurst (won), Bracebridge, Huntsville. Statistics unavailable. Group Final 2 games total goals *Gravenhurst 2 Coldwater 2 *'Gravenhurst' 2 Coldwater 1 Gravenhurst beat Coldwater 4 goals to 3. ='Group 19'= (Toronto Amateur Hockey Association) Group Final 2 games total goals *'Xebecs' 6 Wolverines 0 *Xebecs 1 Wolverines 1 Toronto Xebecs beat Toronto Wolverines 7 goals to 1. ='Group 20'= (St. Catharines & District League) Group Final 2 games total goals *'Port Weller' 2 Port Dalhousie 1 *'Port Dalhousie' 3 Port Weller 1 Port Dalhousie beat Port Weller 4 goals to 3. ='Group 21'= (Hamilton Amateur Hockey Association) Won by Hamilton Crescents. ='Team Photos'= 31-32UTorontoInt.jpg|University of Toronto 31-32UWO.jpg|University of Western Ontario 31-32RMC.jpg|Royal Military College 31-32QueensU.jpg|Queen's University ='Game Ads'= 31-32OHAIntG11WindsorGameAd.jpg|Group 11 @ Windsor 31-32OHAIntG11FWindsorGameAd.jpg|Group 11 Final @ Windsor 31-32OHAIntG13WindsorGameAd.jpg|Group 13 @ Windsor 31-32OHAIntBwmnvlleGameAd.jpg|Group 2-3 @ Bowmanville ='See Also'= 1931-32 OHA Intermediate Playoffs Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1932 in hockey